Angel Have Hope To Be Free
by SilverNeira
Summary: A  oneshot . In a facility, a girl with no freedom. What will become of her? A girl with no name or freedom. Will there be anyone who will save her from her painful life?


**Neira: Here is a little something for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight was shining upon the dew on the grass of the meadow, dazzling and swaying from the small breeze. At the edge of the meadow, there was a forest and a small house that were miles away from human society.<p>

The house was worn down with holes in the walls. The whole house was decaying and looked like it will about to collapse, but that was just a disguise. That 'house' wasn't even a house at all, but inside the 'house', there was an entrance to a secret underground facility.

The facility was kept hidden and was a secret because the organization that lives below grounds used humans as guineas pigs for their greedy, horrifying experiments.

In the 'house', at the back of the room, there was a regular cedar door. Seems harmless enough, but when you open the door, you won't find the yard or a room, but another door. Not simply a door, but an elevator door.

Once you go into the elevator, you could feel yourself moving downward into the ground. The elevator will 'ding' on the last floor, opening it metal doors to reveal you a long, white, tiled hallway. If the sun were to have shine upon the hallway, you would immediately become blind, that's how white and shiny it is.

There were many doors that lined the hallway and many similar hallways connected to it. The hallway was too quiet, but that's because the whole underground building was made out of a special material in which let sounds into the rooms, but kept sound from the inside of the rooms from escaping.

* * *

><p>Deep down in the facility, going through many turns and doors, was a dimly lighted room with a human size cage. Within the cage is a girl around 15 or so. She has pale white skin, from lack of vitamins, black hair that goes down to her waist and ruby red eyes that seems to pierce right through you, but was clouded with fear. On her back she has big, white, human size, feathered wings in which she has it wrap around her small, fragile frame. Beneath her simple, spaghetti string white dress was a mark on her chest. The mark was two white angel wings and a yellow halo.<p>

The girl was the most successful among the group of human experiments. She had endured huge amount of pain in order for the experiment to work and most of it she received was from a man named Doc. The room was dark with barely any lighting. She and the cage were the only items in the room.

The girl moves back toward the side of the cage-that was against the wall. Her back touched the chilling metal as she tried to suppress a shiver. Her mind was thinking about the outer world.

The world that was full of life. Living among it with people like her, was her dream. The fresh air, the warm rays of the sun and the sound of carefree humans going on with their life had enlightened the girl.

A small smile crept up to her face-barely visible, but it quickly faltered. _Why am I thinking of that?_ The girl thought. _No one would like me. I am a monster. I will never be free. No one will love me. Everyone hates me. I'm a monster, a freak!_ Even though the girl was miserable, she still had hope. All she wanted was freedom. The girl's hope was burning and fuming for those days of freedom, but as the days had gone by; the flame of her hope slowly diminished until there was a tiny flame that took it place.

Hearing footsteps, she snap out of her train of thoughts and quickly back away toward the wall. The footsteps were soft, but hold authority as it stopped outside of her room's door.

Cracking the door open was a man in his late forty with messy brown hair and was wearing a lab coat with glasses, resting on his nose. Standing in front of her cage, the man said in a low stern voice, "Girl," She had always been known as 'girl'. They thought that it would be too troublesome if they had given her a name. They wanted to use her, like a puppet, not a rebellion girl with hope and dreams.

The girl whimpered as the man's cold eyes, bore into her. "Doc," she stuttered. The man's mouth twitched then was brought into a creepy smile when he looks at her small form, "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Pushing up his glasses the man said, "Nothing, just going to tell you about your next 'test'." Her heart stops beating. She was going to have another test. She starts to shake uncontrollably, trying to inch herself away from the man. Her eyes were full of fear.

She had been tested on her before. One of them was when Doc had putted the wings on her back. She didn't like them (the tests) at all. It was extremely painful. They never tried to make it comfortable for her.

Sometime they would cut her open while she was still awake. She could still remember the cold metal blade piercing her skin and cutting her open; spilling enormous amount of blood. The smell of blood in the room at that time was overwhelming.

They would cut her open until she would lose consciousness and continue on with the test. At first she would yell and scream for them to stop and from the pain they were conflicting, but not anymore. She knew that even if she cry, scream, or even beg for them to stop, they would ignore her, but she wanted to be free. She just had to get out of here.

Looking up to the man in front of her, she asks innocently, "When will I be able to leave and be free?" Her voice was small and soft; full of hope.

The man suddenly just laughs at her. Looking at her like she was a maniac. "Leave?" Doc said chuckling, "You will never leave this place as long as you live! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Doc yelled, face all red. He punches the cage, making her jumped and cringe from the blood dripping down his knuckle.

She is shaking even more now. She is scared of the man-he is dangerous. She could even taste it. Licking her lips to get the moisture back, she nodded. The man then smile and said in a sickly sweet tone, "About the test, there will be a 10% chance that you will live, bye for now." Doc wave and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The color ran from her face as she froze. She never had a test that would had that higher of a risk of dying before. The cold reality blasted her like a strong wind, blowing her tiny flame she called hope; out. She was like a doll now; cold and lifeless. Her body was numb and she didn't even notice the tears that was streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>She stayed like that until she heard a loud "BOOM!" and the whole room shook. Immediately she shot up into a stiff sitting position, clutching the icy bars of her cage and listen closely. Her wings slowly closing itself around her like a shield. She heard screams and shouts follow by another loud "BOOM!" It sounds like a battle field.<p>

The alarm was loudly screeching and many sounds of feet pounding the ground could be heard. The girl didn't know what is happening. She tries to cover her ears, but the noise is too loud for her. Her wings wrap around her to comfort her as she brought her knees to her chest as she tried to comfort herself. There's the sound of guns being fired in a distance. _Am I going to die?_ She thought uncertainly.

* * *

><p>She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, there was an eerie silence throughout the building. The girl slowly leaned forward and listens. There was only silence until she hears the clicking of shoes. It echoed around the hall.<p>

She unconsciously back away from the door; in fear. The footsteps stop outside her door and she watch as a head popped into the door, scanning the room. The girl tried to be silence, in fear of the person. The person walk slightly in more and the girl notice that it was a man in his late twenty. _Who is he?_ The man had neatly combed brown hair, was muscularly built and is wearing a black suit. The man's brown eyes scanned the room until it landed on her.

She jumped slightly at the man's look. His face is stern and emotionless. Slowly the man reached in to his pocket and pulled out a key. He moved toward the cage's door and unlocked it. The girl watches as his face looked at her then soften. "My name is Burch." he said, "What is your name?"

There was a moment of silence until "Girl," was softly spoken from the girl and was echoed around the room.

Burch frown a bit and said, "That's not a name." The girl didn't say anything back. Everyone had called her that and nothing else.

The man was in deep though as the girl looking at him curiously. "That's it," the man said suddenly, making the girl jump, "from now on; your name will be Angel." She looks at him-stun and surprise.

She suddenly felt safe and warm. This man isn't dangerous nor is she afraid of him. The girl trusts this man more than she did with Doc and this man is a complete stranger to her. For all she knows, maybe he's a murderer, but she didn't care. There was something about this man that comforts her. This stranger also had given her a name, a new purpose in life, something no one had done for her.

"So Angel, do you want to come with me?" he asked, holding out a hand. "With me to freedom?" she sat there stun. _Freedom? ME? Free?_

The flame that resided inside her suddenly burst into a fierce fire, burning with hope and passion. A big smile appears onto her face. Looking at the man, she places her small hand into his big one. He gently lifts her up and out of the cage.

Angel stumbles a bit, but got her footing with the help of Burch. Her body aches all over, so she slowly stretches her limbs, then her wings to its full length. Burch watch in amazement and was amuse at her action.

Once she is done, Angel looks at the man. "Ready?" he asked. Angel nod and walk toward him but fell to her knees instead. She felt weak and tired. Burch help her up and let her lean onto him.

Using him as a support, they headed toward the door and immediately Angel could smell the blood. Angel stopped in her tracks and instantly shook in fear. Burch stopped as well when Angel had stopped, and look at her with concern. Burch look at the door then to the little girl. "I'm going to continue so if you're scared, bury your head into my arm." Burch said. The girl nod and stiffly bury her face into his arm.

She could feel the warmth radiating off him. Steadily, Burch head down the white hallway that's now covered on blood and bodies. The girl quiver and clutched his arm in to a death grip, but the man kept going, ignoring the small pain.

At the end of the hall is a silver metal door of an elevator. As the man walk into the elevator and the door closes behind him, the girl at once relaxed. The man softly pries the girl's hands off his arm and hold onto one of her hands. The girl slowly looks up to the man with a bit of tears in her eyes. Burch reach down and swipe the tears from her face.

The elevator 'ding' and the door open. Angel squeeze Burch's hand, but relax when she smells no blood. In front of them, they saw a worn out door and wall. Around the area was wrecked furniture. The place was a dump. They step out of the elevator and the girl releases the man's hand.

As new energy pulse through her vein, the girl rushed to the decaying door in front of her and burst it open. Taking in breathe of her first freedom and her first new life as Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: If I have enough review or enough people who will want me to continue the story then I will make another story where Angel live her life with the humans and she might also have a love interest as well. You may also give me some idea on the story as well or the OCs who will be her love interest.<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
